Love
by Spicy-Chica
Summary: Someone's thought on the effects love can have on life ( new and improved)
1. Love

Hey guys, I'm currently working on my multi-parter "What the future holdes"   
But I was struck with inspriation and diecied to run with it.  
  
This is just a little one parter I thought up.  
  
Disclaimer: (Clutches roswell script) IT'S MINE!!!!!!! SUE ME IF YOU MUST!!!! I'll never give up my Roswell!!!!!  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Love....  
  
Love.....  
  
Such a simple four letter word.....  
  
The dictionary claims that love is simply a strong emotion felt for someone or something.   
Which could not be further from the truth.  
  
I believe true Love is the most powerful force on earth.... love builds you up and destroys you all at once  
  
Love kills you and then brings you back to life.  
  
Love puts you through hell.... but you couldn't be happier about it.  
  
But most of all, Love is stubborn, no matter how much you push it way, ignore it, or even deny it's existance....Love will not leave you alone.  
  
Now, right now your probably thinking, "Who is this guy and why is he talking like a Halmark card?"  
  
Well, I'm someone who has put Love to the test repeatedly and ended up getting screwed over by it.  
  
I always thought falling in Love would cause me to get distracted, put others in danger....so I ignored Love, but God help me, it never worked, I always loved her and no matter how much I wanted to, I could never change that.  
  
Elizabeth Parker, my destruction, my salvation, my reason for living, the reason I wish I were dead.   
  
I've loved her long before I knew what love was, but I always ran from those strange new emotions.  
  
Then the day finally came that I stopped running and allowed myself to love her, and to be loved by her.  
  
Liz and I had a new relationship which had not yet gotten a chance to develop and grow strong before Destiny destroyed what Love had fought so hard to build.  
  
  
After a long struggle, Love beat destiny, Liz was starting to except that we were ment to be together....  
  
  
  
Love, such a simple word.  
  
Wars have been fought over this tiny word, men have died, and families have suffered, all due to this tiny unimportant word.  
  
You would never think that such a simple four letter word could cause so much destuction.  
  
  
  
And now as I walk away from Liz's home, fighting back the tears that threaten to fall, I wounder where Love was tonight?  
  
Love, who spent so much time and energy trying to bring Liz into my life.....  
  
Love, who left me....   
  
Liz and Kyle?......what that loves plan? Build me up, give me happiness? and then in one violent swoop, destroy everything special in my life?  
  
I want to hate Liz, I want to hate her so much, I want to forget I had met her. But, as I'v said before, Love is a very stubborn thing   
  
I knows that if given the choice, I would still want Liz in my life.  
  
I Love her.   
  
Love is stronger than anything.....destiny, fate, hate, evil, anything.....that is why I still have Hope that Love will overcome this obstical, just as Love has before.  
  
  
Love is the strongest force on earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~**~~  
I did not spend alot of time thinking of that, I just sat at my computer and started typing.....so I'm sorry if it sucks 


	2. Dying

I wanna thank LmnMrangPie for the idea for a sequel.   
  
Disclaimer: Roswell is offically owned by Spicy-Chica (heeheehehe) ::see the men is white coats comeing toward her:: NO!!!! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY ROSWELL!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
I'm dying...  
  
Not physically, but emotionally.  
  
Slowly, painfully, I am truly dying.  
  
Oh God, the look on his face, when he saw Kyle and I, I wanted to tell him the truth right then and there. But I couldn't, I have to let him believe that I was unfaithful, that he is means nothing to me.Thought the actual truth is that he means everything to me, he's my entire world.  
  
I can't breath, this pain in my heart is too much for me to handle, haven't we been throught enough!? Why can't I just be with the man I love, why is the fate of the entire world resting on my shoulders?  
  
Seeing Max 14 years older, finding out that we were married, happy, together, then haveing a part of destroying that perfect life. Our love caused the worlds end, our love killed Michael and Isabel.  
  
I've always believed that the love Max and I share would be enought go stop his destiny, I obviously was proven wrong by none other than Max himself.   
  
I really don't know how to put all these emotions I'm feeling into words. I've lost my life line, my savior, my entire world revolves around him and always will.   
  
In one heartbreaking night I have destroyed my future and Max's present, Max will probably move on to his destiny with Tess, all the while thinking that I've betrayed him  
  
I on the other hand will always have the knowledge of what could have been, that I'm suppose to be married to the love of my life. I will never be able to be with anyone else.  
  
My brain tells me that it's all for the best, that it wouldn't have worked out anyways, I'm lucky to be able to get out while I can.   
  
I can't listen to my brain thought.   
  
I love him  
  
I will NEVER stop loving Max Evans.  
  
But what does that matter? Like I said before......I'm emotionally dying.  
  
  
  
AN: Sad?........Stupid?........Stinks?   
  
R&R 


End file.
